callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke Grenade
Smoke grenades are used in the ''Call of Duty'' series as signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, and concealment devices. The body is a sheet-steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom. These allow the smoke to be released when the grenade is ignited. The M18 colored smoke grenade is used in Call of Duty: United Offensive and the M83 white smoke grenade is used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The M83's filler is 11 ounces of terephthalic acid. While not intended as a primary effect, the M83 smoke grenade can generate enough heat to scald or burn unprotected skin. The military uses smoke grenades for concealment when needing to traverse open territory that's being watched by enemy forces, chiefly snipers. It is also effective against gunners, though not as much, as they can simply fire at random in the smoke. Call of Duty: United Offensive Screenshots Image:smokegren_uo.png|M18 smoke grenade. Image:smokegrenthrown_uo.png|Deployed smoke grenade. Call of Duty 2 Screenshots Image:smokegren_2.png|Smoke grenade. Image:smokegrenthrow_2.png|Preparing to deploy a smoke grenade. Call of Duty 4 Smoke grenades are normally used to hide advancing players. They are commonly used in Domination, to hide players who are capturing a flag. They can disorient players, so they can be used as a distraction. Smoke produced from the smoke grenade is a fragmentation grenade magnet. People will often throw their frag into the smoke in hope of killing some players hidden in the smoke. Smoke grenades take around 3 seconds to put up a decent amount of smoke, and this smoke lasts around 3 seconds before disappearing. Beware, the player can be seen in the smoke from some angles. To be safe from this, it is advised that the player stays in the middle of the smoke or place the smoke between themselves and the enemy It must be noted that the Special Grenades x3 perk cannot be used in conjunction with smoke grenades. This was done to prevent smoke grenade spamming. These are best used in objective game modes, such as Search and Destroy, to hide players capturing an objective. In single player, the only time smoke grenades are available instead of flash-bang grenades is All In, which are used for approaching a BMP in order to plant C4 on it, and Heat, where they can be used for hiding your advance. In multiplayer, smoke grenades can be used as a diversion to lure enemies away. Simply throw a smoke grenade away from yourself into a normally busy area to divert the attention of the enemy (who thinks you are advancing through or being covered by the smoke), allowing you to sneak by. Image:smokegrenprime_4.png|M83 white smoke grenade. Image:smokegrenthrown_4.png|Deployed smoke grenade generating smoke. Image:usedsmoke_4.png|Used smoke grenade. Call of Duty 4 (Nintendo DS) The smoke grenade on DS is better that the console versions, as it can provide cover and stun enemies like a Flashbang. Enemies caught in the radius of the smoke will be covering their mouth and nose with one hand and attempting to wave the smoke away with the other hand. If the player is in the radius of the smoke, enemies will not notice you, if they do, their shots will usually miss you. However, the smoke grenades aren't present in multiplayer, due to their "cheapness". Call of Duty: World at War The smoke grenade in World at War is basically the same as in Modern Warfare, except the smokescreen has minor differences, however they are not very noticeable. In single player, it is the Marine's default secondary grenade. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Smoke grenades behave much the same as they do in Modern Warfare. However, with the introduction of the Thermal Scope which can essentially see through smoke, the nature of smoke grenades changes somewhat. As a defensive tool, smoke grenades lose their effectiveness somewhat as more and more opponents complete challenges and acquire and use thermal scopes. Conversely, if the player has a thermal scope equipped, smoke can be used as an offensive tool effectively one-way blinding the enemy. This of course assumes the opponent doesn't have thermal scopes as well. To counter enemy Thermal Scopes consider using Cold-Blooded with smoke grenades. There is a glitch in the game which allows people to see through smoke grenades. If the player looks through a cracked window, or the remaining shards of a broken window, they can actually see as though the smoke was not there. When the player marks for a Care Package in multiplayer, they throw a smoke grenade that emits red smoke, however the grenade uses the white smoke grenade texture, and thus is still, incorrectly, labeled WHITE SMOKE. Tactics The smoke grenade can be used very effectively in multiplayer on the PC or with a communication device on the consoles. It can be used as a marking tool, to indicate where there are large groups of enemies or critical strategic locations to take. It can also be used to advance with no cover, or to create confusion in a room, allowing the player to run or hide. In COD4, smoke was a deadly ADS obscurer for those using the ACOG sight, as fully sighting in while trying to look through or into a cloud of smoke is highly disorienting, as no indicators of elevation and pitch/yaw are known. Smoke grenades are nominally used as close to in front of the enemy, or even in the middle of them, to effectively obscure their whole field of vision, giving your side a wide area to work with, as well as putting the enemy into a disadvantageous position with regard to moving from a smoke filled position without knowing if it is being overwatched. Smoke grenades are useful as a distraction, particularly when it is a single person gathering the attention of two or more enemies to another location. Note this will not work with a UAV up, and if your team fires without tactical consideration. However, with smoke and a high volume of fire (random bursts of "recon by fire") using some form of help to achieve it, such as bandolier or scavenger pro, those who shark straight to a red dot on the HUD map can be lured to a spot where a thrown smoke helps obscure them, and hinder their movement if they are smart enough not to walk in, or provide easy kills if they charge blindly through. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer